A Special Day
by RandomFanGirl177
Summary: "God Draco, Yes, why are you surprise? " "I don't know, I was just nervous." Dramione- Oneshot- Rated K


**Disclaimer- All Characters belong to JK Rowling, Not Me. **

**Enjoy- **

**A Special Day**

Hermione sits on a park bench with a book balanced between her lap. The snow falls lightly around her as she flips to the next page. She has been sitting here for half an hour and it was starting to get cold. It was a good thing she brought a book with her to read otherwise she would have been so bored. After waiting another ten minutes, Hermione was starting to think that he wasn't coming. Yet she didn't move, she waited and waited. 'He isn't coming' her brain kept telling her but she still waited. Finally, when the snow started to pile up, she heard the snow crunch under boots and she looked up from her book. The first thing she saw was a head of those recognizable silver hair and in front of her stood Draco Malfoy.

"How long have you been here, Granger?"

"I don't know 40- 50 minutes, where have you been?" Hermione snapped. " I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry, got held up, it's all your precious Potter's fault anyway."

"Yeah, right. You should stop blaming him."

"Anyway, shall we?" Draco said while offering his hand. Hermione gladly took his hand and they started to walk towards their favorite restaurant together in the light falling snow.

As they walked, Hermione started to remember what had happen to her.

After the war Hermione's life seemed like it collapsed. First it was her parents. When she went back to them and tried to return their memories, the spell didn't work and they never got their memories of Hermione back. She lost her parents. After a month, Hermione returned to Hogwarts with Ron, Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione started going out. That only lasted a month because Ron was always busy with Quidditch and didn't have anytime with Hermione. After the break up, Ron started to distance himself and slowly Harry and Ginny also distanced and Hermione was alone. But not quite.

Before Harry and Ginny started to separate from her, she made a new friend in the library. Draco Malfoy became her only refuge and friend. Harry, Ginny and Ron always talked about Quidditch but Draco and Hermione had actual conversations and enjoyed each others company. Soon they started to meet in other places except the library like the Lake, Astronomy Tower, etc. and their friendship turned into Love. They waited until graduation to actually start dating.

Now it's been 5 years and they both are as much in love as they can be. Draco is an Auror with Harry and they both seem to get along. Ron is a quidditch player (no surprise) and is married to Lavender Brown. Harry married Ginny two months ago and they seems really happy. Hermione works in a lab in the Ministry of Magic and Draco and Hermione live in a flat together but like to meet up near a graveyard near the Ministry of Magic where all the fallen from the war were buried. They pay their respects and go out.

"Here we are." Draco said, causing Hermione to snap out.

"Thank You" Hermione said as she walked in the door Draco held for her.

They sat down on their usual table near the window and ordered their food. As the food was coming and they were eating, Hermione couldn't help but look outside. She felt like something was about to happen. She didn't know what it was but she knew something was going to happen. It was because Draco called her Granger today. He only called her Granger when he needed to talk about something important and serious. Hermione pushed the thought behind and continued with her meal. They talked and laughed like they usually did but there was some nervousness in Draco's expression.

Finally when they were done, they left the restaurant and went for a walk in a near by park. The snow was even lighter now as they walked in a comfortable silence. Couple minutes later, Draco cleared his throat and started to talk.

"Hermione, I have something I want to say, I have been thinking about this for a long time now and I think now is the perfect time."

"What do you mean?"

"Um…"

"There it is again, what's wrong, I have been noticing that you are nervous about something, what is it?"

Draco looked in his coat pocket until he found something, a small box. Hermione fell silent.

"Um… Look, Hermione, it has been 5 years, the best years of my life. When I was back in Hogwarts, I never would have pictured this moment. I would have never pictured myself with this goofy, show-off, bookworm."

"Draco?"

"Sorry, it's true. But I never been happier in my life and there is no one else in this planet that would make me better like you did, who would fix me up from that jerk I was back then. But you came along and you did, you fixed me and made me happy. And for that…."

Draco went on his knee and opened the box revealing a simple yet perfect diamond ring. Hermione froze.

"Please Hermione, make me the happiest wizard in the world and do me the honour of marrying me so I can stop calling you Granger and call you a Malfoy instead."

At this Hermione couldn't help but laugh causing a tear to roll down her cheek she didn't know she had. This was perfect. Everything she wanted.

"So?"

"Umm….Yes"

"What? Really?" Draco asked as he got up, Happy yet surprised.

"God Draco, Yes, why are you surprise? "

"I don't know, I am just nervous." Draco answered as he slipped the ring into Hermione's finger. A Perfect Fit.

"You worry to much. "

"I Love You, Hermione."

"I Lov…."

She didn't get to finish as Draco sealed it with a kiss. A long passionate kiss it was, as the light snow fell around them. As this day became a new one. As they stepped out of their old life and into a new one. To be each other's forever and ever.

The End :)

**A/N- this was my first ever story. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought of it in the comments. Also if you have any suggestions or changes or mistakes please tell me in the comments, i would love to know. Thank you.**


End file.
